Love In The Wizarding World
by goalies8goalies
Summary: What if Voldemort never killed the Potters. Would Harry still be famous? Would Voldemort still be here? Love is in the air at Hogwarts and who will get hit by the cupid arrow? James, Lily and more! CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. You Have Been Accepted

LOVE IN THE WIZARDING WORLD  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE~**~Ok this story is the first Lily/James story I have wrote but I have been greatly influenced by the magnificent writing of Sierra Charm. I hope you enjoy and I will accept any criticism if it is to help my story and please review whether it is so bad you can't get through the first paragraph or whether you think it is the most wonderful thing ever invented.  
  
DISCLAIMER~**~I do not own any of the characters, places, items or other ideas used and created by J K Rowling and Warner Brothers. I use these things will full respect of the mind that made them and just wish to create a story with these things.  
  
CHAPTER ONE :: You Have Been Accepted  
  
"Lily take Harry, it's him," the auror said. The woman with fiery red hair sprinted to the room and took Harry, but the evil stopped her.  
  
A green light flashed from the other room.  
  
"Please, take me, leave Harry." But the man had made his choice. Another flash of green light and a piercing scream, the woman fell to the ground leaving the child all alone.  
  
~^^**^^~  
  
Just then, a 10-year-old girl woke up with sweat pouring down her face at number 4, Privet Drive in Little Whining Surrey from a reoccurring nightmare. The little girl, Lily Evans, had been having the same nearly life like dream for as long as she could remember. She sat wide-awake; her slim body sticky with sweat, her hair drenched and matted from her distress and her piercing green eyes wide open. She stared around her room. She calmed herself at the familiar sight of her desk, cedar chest, rocking chair and teddy bears lined up along the shelf. She looked down to the loose floorboard, which was quite useful when you needed a pick-me-up snack in the middle of the night or for storing private things under.  
  
Her attention moved over to the alarm clock on her night table and she looked at the clock, which read 11:50. 'Ah,' she thought. It was 10 minutes until her birthday on August 24th and she could not wait. She had been waiting all month for this day to arrive and could hardly wait until she could wake her parents up and get on with the days festivities. They were going to invite her grandparents over and have a little family celebration. Lily did not have any close friends and only felt like sharing the special day with her parents, siblings and grandparents. She loved her family. Her parents, Sara and Michael, were always so trusting and proud of everything she did. And her brother Sean was so sweet and innocent that the crack of his smile could bright up a gloomy day. She even loved her sister Petunia who was a year younger than her and despised everything about Lily. Lily marveled over her *Perfect Life*. Her parents never really spoiled her, but were always so kind and giving. She never got too many presents, but enough to get excited about. She always got a vanilla cake with strawberry flavored icing and little strawberries on the top.  
  
A second peek over at the alarm clock told Lily that she was now an 11-year- old girl. She suddenly remembered why she had awakened and fear shot back into her head. She had had that dream so many times that she new it off by heart. She always tried to get more answers but there were too many pieces missing from the puzzle. Her heart went out to the parents and their, what had his name been? Oh yes, Harry. She wondered if this was at all real and who that evil man was. He had been holding what looked like a twig and muttered something that Lily could not remember making a flash of green light appear both times. Each time the old dream came to her she tried to get farther in and see what happened to Harry, but it was almost as if she, oh it sounded sill but, not there to see it. She felt somehow attached to the people in her dream and a ball of vengefulness raged in her stomach every time she saw the evil man's black coat twist before her eyes. She hated listening to him laugh every time. The thing that disturbed Lily the most was that the woman looked an awful lot like an older version of herself. Unfortunately, she never got to see the man who was obviously the father of little baby Harry.  
  
A pain surged in her head. It was hard to remember all these details from the dream. She was too wide-awake to go back o sleep so she grabbed one of her favorite book; The Giver. She picked up the book and began to read about Jonas and his many journeys learning to become the Giver. (A/N This is a great story and it is by Lois Lowry so read it!) Being a speed-reader, Lily finished the book just before the sun peeked over the horizon. Lily put the book back on her shelf and sat up in her bed. The orange light streamed into her room, filling up every nook and cranny with sunlight. She got out of bed and put on her red comfy slippers and her blue cotton housecoat. She crept down the creaky stairs of her tiny house and sat down at the crimson sofa in front of the television. She turned on the captions and put the volume down low, so as to not wake her family. She flipped through the channels, looking for something that caught her eye and stumbled upon an interesting report on the 6:00 News. At least a thousand owls were being shown flying across the sky. There were hardly any owls ever seen at night let alone during the day! Lily looked; they all seemed to be carrying a similar letter. Then, as if reading Lily's mind, a man came up holding an envelope saying they were able to grasp an envelope from a trash bin and it appeared that all these letters were school letters.  
  
Lily's attention was taken away from the television by a disturbing tapping noise. She went into the living room to find a great white owl tapping its beak against the window. For some reason Lily felt it was safe to let it in through the window so she did so. The owl hopped in and stuck out its foot for Lily to take the letter off of. She took the letter off and looked up at the television screen. It was identical to the envelope o the screen, but with her address on it. They even knew that she was in the second bedroom on the left! She carefully opened the first parchment and read it carefully over in her head.  
  
Ms. Evans,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will need to be at Platform Nine and Three Quarters on September 1st ready to catch the Hogwarts Express at exactly 11:00. The ticket required is enclosed inside. The list of supplies that will be needed are on the next piece of parchment. All of the items may be found at Diagon Alley through the entranceway in the Leaky Cauldron. Ask the bartender if you are unsure how. Following that will be a little background information on the school in which you will be attending.  
  
Sincerely,  
Professor Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Lily could not believe her eyes. She did not care what the school was. She, Lily Mary Evans, was a witch! She could do magic! And best of all, she would not have to go to her old school anymore, maybe she would at last make friends! Lily quickly looked at the enclosed list of supplies with excitement. First she had to choose from the choose able Classes, what classes she would be taking. She had to take Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, History of Magic, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Astronomy. She chose Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, Quidditch and Arithmancy. So after scratching off the unneeded supplies she ended up with this list:  
  
SUPPLIES  
  
Basics Wand Standard Black Robes Black Wizards Hat CAN HAVE Cat, Rat, Toad Or Owl  
  
Transfiguration (Book) Standard Book Of Spells Year One  
  
Potions Pewter Cauldron First Year Basic Ingredients Scales Dragon Hide Gloves (Book) Cauldron Creations For First Years  
  
Charms (Book) First Year Charms  
  
History Of Magic (Book) Magic Since The Beginning Of Time  
  
Herbology (Book) Magic Herbs And Plants  
  
Defense Against The Dark Arts (Book) Protecting Against The Darkness Year One  
  
Ancient Runes (Book) The Language Of The Runes  
  
Astronomy Collapsible Telescope Star Charts (Book) Telling The Stars  
  
Care Of Magical Creatures (Book) Winged Magical Beasts  
  
Quidditch A broomstick if wanted, as first years are allowed to tryout for the house teams this year.  
  
Arithmancy (Book) Reading The Numbers  
  
Lily could not wait until she would go to Diagon Alley, the stores sounded as though there would be many amazing things and she was sure she would find some surprises along the way. Lily then flipped to the next piece of parchment, which would tell her what she needed to know about Hogwarts.  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been around for so long that there is no knowledge as to when it was built. In the beginning there were 4 wizards and witches. Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. They came together to build a school, choosing based on specific characteristics. Now, with the four wizards and witches long gone, a sorting hat sorts you into one of the four houses. More details about the houses shall be explained later. In school you will learn all the aspects of magic from the many teachers. The Head Master is Professor Albus Dumbledore and the Deputy Headmistress is Professor Minerva McGonagall.  
  
Sincerely,  
Professor Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Lily couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts, it sounded so exciting and she was aching to learn more. She wondered all about the houses and what kinds of things would happen in the classes. Lily looked at the clock. It was finally 7:00. Lily ran upstairs and woke up her parents. They looked at their own alarm clock and asked why they had been woken up so early. Lily was about to tell them that she had been up at midnight but thought better of it. They would want to know why and she had never told them about her dream. Instead, Lily handed the letter to her mother and sat down at her mother's old rocking chair. When Lily thought about it, they seemed to have a rocking chair in almost every room. Thy must have been quite useful when they were babies and they seemed to offer her mother a comfort. They reminded Mrs. Evans of her mother who lived so far away. They were covered with Lily's grandmother's hand knitted wool blankets. They carried the scent of the lilies that was also in the old woman's house. The scent just never seemed to leave the blankets. In fact, Lily's mother named Lily especially because of that.  
  
Her mother read through every piece of parchment. Her eyes were growing so large that Lily thought they might pop out of their sockets anytime soon. Lily's mother looked up at her daughter and smiled. Tears poured out of her eyes.  
  
"Just like her grandmother," whispered Sara.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Lily.  
  
"I never told anyone, but my grandmother was a witch. She herself went to Hogwarts, in Gryffindor. She was not the greatest but tried her hardest. For some reason I did not have any talent, but she loved me any way. She came back into the muggle world and began to act like a muggle and raised a family," Sara smiled. "And now, you." Sara grasped her daughter into a great bear hug and then told her, "we will go get your things tomorrow."  
  
Lily and her parents rounded up the rest of the crew at 8:00 and Mrs. Evans, Sara, told them all the great news. Sean was ecstatic. He stared at Lily open mouthed in awe. Petunia immediately pulled her chair farther away from Lily. Lily heard her mutter 'Freak' continually all through breakfast and through the rest of the day snarled at Lily even more than normal. Lily's grandparents arrived, Sara's parents had been traveling for 2 days to get there and Michael's parents came from just the next town. All four were just as excited about learning about Lily as her mother had been. Grandmother Evans sat there bawling for an hour and burst out in tears every time she looked at Lily. Eventually, she got a hold of herself asked Sara if she could take Lily to Diagon Alley, she said it would mean a lot to her. In the end it was Lily's Grandmother, Delilah, who would take her to Diagon Alley.  
  
Everyone, including Petunia, sat down around the pile of presents. Everyone had got her a present with a bonus one that Delilah had brought out. Lily opened Petunia's first. A diary made out of thick tree like paper, and a cover of pressed leaves and flowers with a pencil that looked like a branch was what Lily unwrapped to. Lily suspiciously thought that her parents must have told Petunia that she could not give her a lump of coal. Sean had bought Lily a picture frame with a bunch of Lily around it and the word Lily printed at the bottom. He had scribbled to Lily Happy Birthday on a card in his 7-year-old handwriting. She thanked him graciously and tried to hug Petunia but she ran away so she just shrugged and muttered thanks. Her parents then handed over a little basket that had several small gifts wrapped inside of it. From the basket, Lily unwrapped a book all about magic (that had obviously been one of her mother's cherished items), a bookmark that was a shooting star made out of a silvery wire and with little gold dust shimmering magically all over it and one of the blankets that her mother always kept over the rocking chairs. Lily held the blanket up to her face and breathed in the wonderful aroma. She kissed both her parents and turned to sit back down but her father handed her a manila envelope and told her that inside was all the money she would need. She found bills and coins thrown inside as well as a tiny piece of paper which explained what wizard money looked like. She recognized her grandmother's handwriting. There were bronze knuts, silver sickles and gold galleons. Seventeen sickles to a galleon and twenty-nine knuts to a sickle. Lily tucked the package into her pocket and turned to her grandparents. They passed her a photo album which had moons and stars imprinted all over the sides. Her grandmother passed her an 'enchanted' necklace as her grandmother said. It tied it self around your neck. It had a locket on the end and when Lily opened it her grandmother told her something else about it. If you said the name of a person that person would immediately show up in the locket and as it was a magic picture, it would wave, smile or even scowl back depending on it's personality. Lily whispered Sean and the little boy appeared in the locket giggling and smiling. At the words 'Petunia' a face came up obviously annoyed at the fact it was in Lily's picture, scowled and muttered 'freak' under its breath. Lily quickly whispered Sean again and closed it tight. With a few more more hugs and kisses, Lily and her family found themselves around the table wishing Lily a happy birthday as Lily blew out the candles of her strawberry vanilla cake.  
  
The next week seemed to last forever and Lily was filled up to exploding point with excitement when August 30th finally arrived. As she and her grandmother stepped out the door, Sara, Michael, Sean and the remaining 3 grandparents were smiling happily and waving to Lily alongside Petunia, scowling away.  
  
~Kelsey~ 


	2. Through The Archway

LOVE IN THE WIZARDING WORLD  
  
AUTHORS NOTE~**~Thank you for the 3 people who reviewed, I just wish it could have been more people. :( O well, for you three reviewers who seemed to love my story I am doing this next chapter for. I must say that LilyPrincess, r7skywalker feltonsgurls's reviews did make feel better like a million bucks. So I hope you liked the length of the last chapter and I will try to make every chapter like that or hopefully longer. I know the chapter titles leave little to guess, but I cannot think of any better ones. So enough of my jabbering along, so without further a due (except the disclaimer) to the story!  
  
DISCLAIMER~**~ I do not own any of the characters, places, items or other ideas used and created by J K Rowling and Warner Brothers. I use these things will full respect of the mind that made them and just wish to create a story with these things.  
  
CHAPTER TWO :: Through The Archway  
  
"Florence, how wonderful it is to see you," Lily's grandmother Delilah grasped an old friend in her arms. The woman Delilah was embracing with looked much like her. She looked as though she exercised a fair bit, or enough to keep fairly fit. She had chestnut brown hair, a longer version of Delilah's. The only thing that really placed them apart was their eyes; Florence had misty gray eyes, while Delilah had striking green eyes, much like her granddaughter.  
  
"This is my granddaughter Misty, first year at Hogwarts!" Florence grabbed Misty, who was busy looking at a pair of venomous tantacula. "I'll leave you two to get your things and I'll see you later!" The grandmothers headed off down the street and left the two 11 year olds standing in the middle of the pub.  
  
Misty was beautiful; thick strawberry blonde hair bounced of her shoulders, forming perfectly around her face and ending in little wisps at her chest. Though she was undoubtedly 11 as it was her first year, her body was already wonderfully shaped with curves in all the right places. Her misty gray eyes were identical to her grandmothers and obviously had been the cause for her name. Lily was about the same height as Misty and immediately realized how open and outgoing she was.  
  
"Hi, my names Misty," she extended a hand and Lily took it.  
  
"I'm Lily, nice to meet you. Do you know how to get into Diagon Alley?"  
  
"Yeah, just over here." Misty went over to a huge brick wall and tapped a series of bricks. The bricks faded away into an archway, revealing a hidden alley, filled with people of all sorts.  
  
Lily took an immediate liking to Misty, who explained all sorts of things to her. Misty was a walking encyclopedia when it came to magic. She explained different magical creatures that they found lurking down Diagon Alley and in The Leaky Cauldron when they went for some Pumpkin Juice. Misty knew all about hags, goblins, vampires and trolls. After a while, they decided to get their School Supplies.  
  
A large, crooked, probably once white, ancient looking building stood on a corner of the Alley.  
  
"That's Gringotts," Misty said, "Where us magical folk keep their money in vaults down below muggle London." Lily walked up to the steps to a bronze door, followed closely behind by Misty, and was greeted inside by a goblin in a Scarlet and Gold uniform.  
  
"I don't think I like goblins that much," Lily whispered to Misty. They gave her an eerie feeling when they looked at her. They came up to a set of silver doors, where Lily found a passage engraved.  
Enter, stranger, but take heed  
  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
  
Must pay dearly in their turn,  
  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
  
A treasure that was never yours,  
  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
  
Of finding more than treasure there. Lily shivered at the thought of what it exactly was lurking under the walls of Gringotts. The two stepped through the silver entryway to find themselves in a massive hall of marble, surrounded by hundreds of goblins sitting behind counters, scurrying around and weighing jewels. Lily was torn between amazement and fright. She decided to get what she came from and stepped up to one of the counters occupied by a goblin.  
  
"Excuse me, I need to exchange my money and get an account here." The goblin set his fingers over the counter and tapped them rhythmically. Yellow eyes peered down at Lily. He stretched out a hand and Lily placed her muggle money into it. She had somehow obtained quite a large sum of money from her family. He took the money and muttered a few words under his breath. The pile of bills turned into stacks of bronze, silver and gold coins Lily realized were the knuts, sickles and galleons. The goblin then brought a long piece of parchment and a black quill. He pointed to a long table down the center of the hall and Lily brought her money and parchment over to work on.  
  
There were the obvious questions like your name and age, but then others like what pets do you own and have you ever licked a silver sichet. She answered them all though and handed the goblin back his parchment and quill. She received her money back and put it in a large black bag given to her from the goblin at the counter. The goblin called over Thatch, one of the goblins that managed the lower Gringotts. He took Lily over to a small door, which opened to a roller coaster ride of carts. Misty was forced to stay behind and wished her good luck as Misty caught a glimpse of the nightmares on wheels. The carts looked like they had been used since the Stone Age. Thatch snapped his fingers and a cart came screeching to a stop in front of him and Lily. Lily stepped carefully into it and grabbed onto both sides with either one of her hands. Another snap of Thatch's fingers and the cart zoomed forward. Lily just about lost her Pumpkin Juice at every turn on the rickety tracks.  
  
They stopped with a finger snap at vault 401 and got out. Lily walked dizzily towards the vault, her face pale and her stomach lurching. The goblin placed a brass key into the lock and turned rounded. The doors opened, inviting Lily inside and she poured the contents of her bag into one corner of the vault, separating them into galleons, sickles and knuts. The contents occupied a good portion of the vault. Lily picked out a couple galleons, some sickles and knuts and placed them in a little velvet pouch for her purchases that day.  
  
The ride back to Gringotts was even worse than the first, with more ups than downs, nearly making Lily fall out. She walked briskly out of Gringotts meeting Misty outside where she was holding an ice cream and a Pumpkin Juice.  
  
"Looks like you might need this more than I do," Misty said handing over her Pumpkin Juice to Lily.  
  
"Thanks, where off to next?" Lily asked slurping down the drink. They walked over to Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions and bought a set of robes for Lily and Misty. Next Lily purchased a wand at Olivander's. Ten and a quarter inches, swishy, made of willow and good for charms work. Misty got a wand with a hair of a snitchet, Ten and a half inches and temperamental. They continued on through Flourish and Blotts, The Apothecary and Stargazers buying supplies. They were going to go back to The Leaky Cauldron to get a Butterbeer when they passed the Owl Emporium. Lily looked inside and saw a beautiful white owl. She pulled Misty inside and walked up to the counter.  
  
"I want that gorgeous white owl in the front," Lily told the shopkeeper. She paid the man and walked out of the store with an Alaskan White Owl. Misty came out a couple minutes later with a brown owl.  
  
"What are you going to name yours? I'm naming mine Moon," Lily said to Misty.  
  
"This is Bertrum," Misty cooed, ruffling the bird's feathers. They each grabbed a cart and piled all their stuff into it and headed towards the Leaky Cauldron. Lily bent down to tie her shoe for a second and heard Misty begin a conversation with someone.  
  
"My name is Misty Lupin and the red-head over there is Lily Evans. Now who might you be?"  
  
"I might be Sirius Black and these idiots might be James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Petigrew," one of the boys said  
  
"Of course I know Remus, he's my brother," Misty said. She turned to Remus, "so these are the clowns you met Remy. Lily and I were just heading down to the Leaky Cauldron, we already bought are stuff and I see you have also. Would you like to join us?" Misty said. Four heads nodded and began to run down the street arms flailing and legs squirming. Lily lifted her head from the ground and set off with Misty, laughing and the rodeo clowns ahead of them ramming their carts through the crowded streets. They each bought a Butterbeer, which were absolutely humongous and kept them there for a while.  
  
Lily listened patiently to the conversations, though staying quiet herself. She observed that Sirius was a pureblood, the only child in his family. He had smooth, short brown hair and crystal clear blue eyes. He was devilishly handsome and appeared quite strong. He was charming but loved to tease and pester. He did appear to have some intelligence in him though.  
  
James Potter was a pureblood, the only child in his family. He had short, untamed and scruffy brown hair, which looked very good. He had chocolate brown eyes and was just as pestering and teasing as Sirius. He was strong and intelligent, but kind also.  
  
Remus Lupin had blonde hair, misty gray eyes like Misty and was fairly well built. He was not as meddlesome as Sirius and James, but he had his streak of fun in him. Remus was understanding, knowledgeable and intelligent. His only sibling was Misty.  
  
(AUTHORS NOTE~**~Peter has not turned bad yet, but you will notice in the year that he does.)  
  
Peter Petigrew seemed to be the oddball of the group. He was scraggly with brown/red eyes and ugly brown hair. He was short, cautious and very shy. He seemed nice though.  
  
The group called themselves The Marauders and seemed to have a great liking when it came to pranks. Misty was taking a liking to Sirius and Sirius seemed to be taking a liking to Misty. James looked both of the girls from time to time searching them over and was amazed at Misty's beauty and enticed by Lily's piercing green eyes.  
  
The group finished their butterbeers and headed out the door of the Leaky Cauldron chattering all the way.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE~**~ Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up and it may not be as long as you or I expected but, oh well. I had family issues and school was a little overwhelming so forgive me. Please review and I will write more soon.  
  
~Kelsey~ 


	3. Rude Awakenings

LOVE IN THE WIZARDING WORLD  
  
AUTHORS NOTE~**~ I hope all you awesome reviewers enjoyed my previous chapter. Thank you Allie Kat5 and LilyE! I have someone to introduce to you. Magoo............ Magoo!...........MAGOO!!!!!!!!!! Ah, there you are. As I was saying I have to introduce my friend Magoo. She will be taking a large part in my story and I have created a character for her. Stephanie Goodeel. She will be introduced at some point in my positively scrumptious story.  
  
Allie Kat5 - All the marauders and Lily and Misty are I the same year.  
  
DISCLAIMER~**~ Unfortunately, I do not own anything you recognize from the books. J. K. Rowling does. My faithful friend Magoo has something to say if you'll wait just a second before tearing off into luverly story. She says: first of all, that it's OUR story and that if you would kindly pretend that we really do own the characters, it would be greatly appreciated. Also, she says that she has $6.45 Canadian in her piggy bank and if our kind reviewers would donate several zillion dollars we could buy the characters. *Nods solemnly* Anyway, read on faithful friends.  
  
CHAPTER THREE :: Rude Awakenings  
  
Lily, Misty, Sirius, James and Peter walked through Diagon Alley a little more, gazing in through the shop windows. As the group walked by the Quidditch Shop the conversation changed to brooms and teams. Sirius, Misty and James pulled Remus, Lily and Peter inside the shop.  
  
"What's Quidditch?" asked Lily and three numb faces stared at her. "What, I don't know, I've never even heard of it!"  
  
"How can you not know what Quidditch is? It's only the best game in the world! The center of the universe! The source of everything!" Sirius exclaimed. People began to stare as he continued on.  
  
"I'm a muggle-born, I just learned that I was a witch a couple weeks ago," Lily whispered in a small voice.  
  
Sirius let out a breath of relief. "Well, that means we just have a lot to teach you." And teach they did, for the next 3 hours they wandered around the store showing Lily the many parts of Quidditch. They explained the rules and positions and showed her the different things used in Quidditch.  
  
The teaching lesson was brought to a halt as they passed by the broom display. "Me and James were given money to buy a broom this year," Sirius said. There were four basic brooms in stock at that time. There was the Cleensweep 3, the Comet 140, the Nimbus 1000 and the.  
  
"Wow, the Silverbullet! I thought that was just a myth! What's the price? Holy crap! 100 galleons!" Sirius squealed. James brought out a bag.  
  
"Well, I think I'll get the Silverbullet," James said grabbing gold coins out of the bag. Lily's mouth dropped.  
  
"What are you rich or something?"  
  
"I guess you could say that," James grinned mischievously.  
  
"He only has the wealthiest warlock as a father and only owns a house almost the size of Hogwarts!" Sirius explained. James paid the clerk and stood admiring his new broom. Sirius sighed and flipped out his pockets.  
  
"I guess I'll just use the school brooms for now and save up," Sirius said.  
  
"You can't just save up money," Lily said. "You have to make money too." A grin spread across Sirius' face, replacing the yearning look.  
  
"I have my ways," he said. Turning to face Lily he said, "but if you, James, Misty, Peter and Remus wouldn't mind giving me money for my birthday and Christmas it would be helpful." Lily and Misty looked at each other and laughed.  
  
The group of six walked back to the Leaky Cauldron where they were all spending the night until the next day. The parents all said goodbye to their children and when to the two rooms that they were all sharing. Lily and Misty went to one room while the Marauders went to another. Lily and Misty walked down once they had unpacked their clothes and went to get something to eat. They ordered some chicken and a couple of butterbeers and sat down at a table.  
  
"What do you think of Sirius," asked Misty, blushing slightly.  
  
"I think he's very nice and also very good in the looks department," Lily said nudging Misty a little.  
  
"And what about you Lily? Do you fancy any of them?" Lily thought a moment. Remus was nice and all, but he seemed more like a brother would. Sirius was nice, but she didn't really like him, plus he was Misty's. Peter well was Peter. James, he was nice and charming, handsome and mysterious, but she didn't think she was quite his caliber. Lily was shy and didn't think she was all that pretty. She had too many freckles and wasn't attractive, or at least that's what she though. Her stomach flip-flopped whenever he looked at her and that had never happened to her before. He also looked a lot like the man in her dream. She had never felt this way about a boy before. She didn't really know what it was. But she knew one thing for sure; she was falling head over heels for him. But, she didn't feel ready to tell anyone about it yet.  
  
"No one," Lily responded.  
  
"Whatever. But I saw James taking peeks at you earlier and either both of you had a sunburn each time, but whenever you two caught each others eye your cheeks burned like a fire," Misty said, proud of being so observant. Lily shrugged and hid her blushing face behind her hair, continuing to eat. The rest of their meal was eaten in silence.  
  
"Hi, I'm sorry I was wondering if you knew where the bathroom was?" a girl asked from behind Lily.  
  
"Sure it's right next to the counter. Are you staying here?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes, we just finished buying my school supplies. I'm going to Hogwarts and this is my first year. Are you staying here too?" the girl asked. Lily and Misty both nodded. Misty spoke up.  
  
"We are going to Hogwarts too. It's our first year. Are you staying here alone or are you with others?"  
  
"I'm alone. In fact I was just about to go and get a room after I went to the washroom. By the way, what would your names be?" the girl asked.  
  
"I'm Lily Evans and this is Misty Lupin," Lily answered. "And you are?"  
  
"I'm Stephanie Goodeel," she said.  
  
"Well, we are staying here alone with our other friends. We are the only girls so there are more beds left if you want to stay with us. We are staying in the room next to the other guy," Misty asked Stephanie. Stephanie squealed gleefully.  
  
"I'm so glad. Thank you. I don't know anyone here. My great aunt and uncle just dropped me off," Stephanie said.  
  
"What about your parents?" Lily asked interested.  
  
"They both died when I was little," Stephanie sighed.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," Lily said.  
  
"It's alright, I was only 3 months old and then my great aunt and uncle took me in and they have been great," she said smiling. Lily and Misty took Stephanie upstairs to their room after she had gone to the bathroom and unpacked her things with her. They walked out of the room to go to the boys' room and heard talking.  
  
"I like Misty, she's so outgoing and drop-dead gorgeous," they heard Sirius say. Misty muffled a giggle and smiled profusely.  
  
"Yeah that's great," James said.  
  
"Would you put that broom down, I think you have waxed it enough times to look like a stick of butter," Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe I like butter," James said. The three girls started giggling and Lily tripped over Misty's foot. She crashed into the door and Misty and Stephanie fell on top of her.  
  
Remus opened the door to see three girls giggling, piled on top of each other.  
  
"Hi Remy," muffled Misty. "How nice to see you," she said standing up. "Could we come into here for a second?" The three of them walked in, smoothing their clothes off.  
  
"Hi Sirius, James, Peter. I would like you to meet someone. This is Stephanie Goodeel. She's a first year at Hogwarts too," Lily explained. The group started talking about random things when they began to get bored.  
  
"How about we play twenty-one questions?" volunteered Stephanie. The rest agreed.  
  
"If you don't answer a question you have to give the person who asked you the question a sickle," she explained. Six people gathered into a circle, Peter left to go get something to eat.  
  
"Lily, why don't you start?" Misty asked.  
  
"Ok, Sirius. Who do you like in this group," Lily asked. Glancing at Misty and Stephanie who muffled a giggle.  
  
"Well, seeing as I can't afford to lose any money. I like Misty," Sirius said, immediately followed by "James, what house do you want to be in?" James immediately said Gryffindor.  
  
"Lily, were you three listening in on our conversation earlier?" James asked with a sparkle in his eye.  
  
"Well.Kinda, Maybe, Sorta....We didn't mean too, yes we were," Lily said, giving in.  
  
The game carried on with pretty easy questions, because no one else really wanted to know anything about each other yet. They all decided to stay in the boy's room that night and began to play games that James had brought. Stephanie and Remus began to play Wizard's Chess and Lily, James, Sirius and Misty began to play Exploding Snap. Eventually they all fell asleep. They all slept on the floor where they had spread out all the mattresses. Remus and Stephanie were the first to fall asleep. Sirius and Misty fell asleep next. Sirius rolled over and wrapped an arm around Misty, who snuggled into Sirius. Lily and James shoved their faces into pillows to stop from laughing. James brought out some of his prank supplies and wrote down some ideas of pranks to pull this year. Lily looked over his shoulder and saw him writing down something about needing enemies. Lily and James eventually fell asleep and Lily began to dream.  
  
~^^**^^~  
  
A little baby was sitting in a crib. The little boy had piercing green eyes and messy brown hair with a smile drawn across his face. A wand was pressed against his forehead.  
  
A cloaked figure screeched the words "Avada Kedavra," and a green light flashed through the entire room.  
  
~^^**^^~  
  
Lily bolted upwards form her sleeping position, an arm sliding off of her stomach. She had sweat pouring down her face and flashes of green appeared everywhere she looked. Lily shrieked as she remembered what had just happened. She clutched her knees close to her and cried tears of fear and confusion. The pain and suffering that the dream brought with its atmosphere was unbearable. The cruelty of the man seemed to reach an unknown and unreachable level. James awoke with Misty close by his side, covering Lily's mouth so as not to wake the others. Lily continued to shriek and cry so they carried her into the girls' room next door. Misty shut and locked the door as James carried Lily to a bed and laid her down. James and Misty sat looking worried until Lily stopped crying and her shrieks After a little prodding from James and Misty she began to talk.  
  
"I've been having these dreams for a long time and they scare me to death every time," Lily said. Then, suddenly out of breath she breathed heavily and laid down.  
  
"What were the dreams about?" asked James. Lily took a second deep breath and poured out the whole story, including what all the people looked like. After Lily was finished, the three just sat there staring into nothing. James couldn't help but realize that the two people she had explained in the first dream sounded like they looked like James and Lily. But that was odd, because Lily and James had never met when she had the dream. As Lily explained the stories both Misty and James realized how affected Lily was.  
  
Misty and James stayed with Lily for the rest of the night in the girls' room. Misty rolled over and slept on the other bed while James lay awake beside Lily. He was confused, if not more then Lily, about the dreams. James decided to forget about them and rolled over. He turned back, feeling uncomfortable and scrunched up closer to Lily. She was so warm. Lily moved and formed into the shape of James' body. James was amazed at how good this felt. His heart flip-flopped as she moved in closer. His mind urged him to put his arm around her, but he didn't want anyone to see that. He concluded that he would wake up earlier and do what he had been urged to do. Wrapping his arm around her, James snuggled up to her. Her body smelt of Roses and her hair was silk to the touch. He felt the most comfortable that he had been in a long time.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE~**~ I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter, not just good job though I do appreciate encouragement! So as Magoo is urging me to tell you (Actually she is kicking me and pinching my arm, but alls well.), please press the little button on the bottom and tell us the wonderful things you have decided to tell us. Oh and Magoo would like to say that her friend has a bodyguard and will use his karate on anyone who flames. You can flame if you want however, whatever you choose.  
  
~Kelsey~ 


End file.
